leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hyperion602/DotA 2 Style Lane Setups
I was thinking, and while it is DEFINITELY true that DotA 2 and LoL are not very comparable, I was curious as to whether or not a DotA 2 strategy would be effective in a League of Legends game, namely the trilane bot with no jungler. The idea is, you would have a tanky top laner, your average midlaner, doesn't matter whether he is an assassin or classic mage, and then your trilane bot. 1 AD carry (not necessarily ranged...the new Yasuo comes to mind), and 2 supports. One of the supports can be an aggressive one with good roam, such as Leona, Thresh, or Annie, and the other could be either a healbot such as Soraka, or a poke support such as Lux or Nidalee. Personally, i feel like a Nidalee would be very useful in the trilane, just through her sheer versatility, and the fact that her spears hurt whether you have a lot of gold or not. My idea to help adapt it to LoL was to have the tankier support take Smite, mainly for last hitting objectives, and the tanky support could also help the mid laner get the first blue buff, giving him a big advantage in lane, before going to the bot lane. Because of the Ancient Coin, both supports could have a very nice, steady income of gold from the trilane, or the tanky one could take the Relic Shield, although i feel like that would have a pretty heavily reduced effectiveness in a trilane. The issues with this idea are 1. Top and mid wouldn't have any jungler help, although the kill lane support WOULD be roaming, but doubtfully all the way to top. He's basically on his own, one of the reasons why this would never work in solo queue. But in a ranked 5s game, which is where i'll be testing it, it shouldn't be too big of a deal, provided he plays safe. Plus, he's a tank, so even if he has a bad lane, tank stats are pretty cheap to get. The mid laner would have the kill lane support roam to help him out. And 2. The XP would be stretched pretty far between the 3 laners. However, this is also why you take someone item dependant, and not level dependant, as the carry. All 3 of the champs would be below average level, but the carry would have basically free farm, the enemy carry would effectively be shut down, you'd have a pretty set late game squad. I think the potential carries to look at in this situation are: Vayne, Yasuo, Kog'Maw, Tristana, Nasus, Twitch, Jax, and Master Yi. So tell me, what do you think? It's something new to try, and personally I think it could work, as it would accelerate these late game champs into their hypercarry status safer and faster. It would be nearly impossible to shut down, while also shutting down the enemy's bot lane. Category:Blog posts